


I have a plan and not quite enough time

by totally_loca



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: This World Inverted does a Christmas party at the Institute.





	I have a plan and not quite enough time

**Author's Note:**

> Dear [alexandergideontrueblood](http://alexandergideontrueblood.tumblr.com/), I hope you enjoy this and it adds sufficiently to the This World Inverted fics. I hope you have a fabulous holiday season yourself.

“No, you don’t understand. It has to be better than the Mad Hatter’s party. It has to be absolutely _spectacular_ … Right, so do it.”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec slammed the door behind him and leant back against it, his phone clenched in his hand.  
“Things not going quite to plan?” he inquired, wandering over and prising the offending phone from his boyfriend’s hand. Alec opened his eyes and offered him a wan smile.  
“People are idiots.” He stated simply.  
Magnus laughed. “They are. They also don’t have your vision but you’ll make them see. I’m sure you will.”  
Alec grinned and pecked Magnus on the lips. “You’re right. This Christmas party is going to be the absolute best.”

He pushed off the door and traipsed further into the apartment, dragging Magnus gently along with him. He paused to pet Chairman Meow, and collapsed down onto a sofa, pulling Magnus down with him. He kissed him properly. “And hello. How was your day?”  
Magnus leant into Alec and kissed him again. “My day was my day. The usual people in for readings. I had some free time so I played with my potions some more.”  
“Your potions.” Alec echoed fondly. “You know, at some point you’re going to have to explain how you make them so magical.”  
Alec missed Magnus’ quick wince. “I’m just very good at them,” he answered coyly, “now, that I’ve got back into them, that is.”  
“That you are.” Alec agreed, relaxing back with Magnus against him. 

“I like this,” he commented, playing with the buttons of the brightly coloured shirt Magnus was wearing. “You’ve been wearing more interesting things since I first met you. No offence.”  
“Yeah? I’ve been,” Magnus paused, “rediscovering myself since the night of the Institute’s party.” He turned and poked Alec lightly in the chest. “You mean I didn’t look interesting that night?”  
Alec laughed and grabbed his hand, raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it. “You looked stunning that night. I noticed you as soon as you walked in the door. You just dressed more conventionally then.”  
“Hmm,” Magnus relaxed back into him. “I had become a bit set in my ways. That party was definitely a catalyst. For a few things.” Magnus smiled and turned into Alec kissing him thoroughly until a disgruntled meow broke them apart.  
Church sat on the sofa opposite them, his tail swishing impatiently. If a cat could glower Church would be. “Meow,” he repeated.  
Magnus let out a soft laugh. “I think his highness is hungry. I'll be right back.”

He returned a moment later to find Church perched on Alec's chest purring softly as the man scratched at his ears. “Traitor,” hissed Magnus, letting out an offended huff when the cat hissed back as he tried to sit back down. He flopped onto the armchair beside them instead and stuck his tongue out at his cat. Alec laughed and reached out a hand to his boyfriend. “Apparently my cat likes you better than he does me.” Magnus pouted.  
“Only one of them.” Alec laughed again as Chairman Meow proved his point, jumping up and butting at Magnus’ free hand until he petted at him.

They sat in silence for a long moment, petting cats and holding hands before Alec broke it. “You know, this was just what I needed.”  
“Yeah?”  
Alec nodded, “To come home to you and your cats and just be able to sit with you. It's perfect.”  
Magnus beamed and reached over to give him another short kiss, ignoring the growling cat between them.

 *~*

Alec thunked his head down on to the table with a heartfelt groan. He was still in the same prone position when Magnus slipped into the seat beside him five minutes later. A bemused look graced his face as he ran a hand over the back of Alec’s head in greeting. “So what did I miss?”  
Over Alec’s groan Isabelle and Clary recited: “The caterers have mislaid the cake topper, which was made to order and one of a kind and just perfect for the party. And Amazon have sent the wrong colour red for the chair ties, even though he specifically checked that they were sending the right colour red.” The two girls were thoroughly amused, laughter clearly evident in their voices as they mimicked Alec.  
“I’m so glad you two find my trauma so amusing.” Alec snarled, his face softening as he lifted his head to smile at Magnus. “Hi.”  
Magnus leant over for a kiss hello. “Hi to you too. You know I can help out with this party if you need me to.”  
“I know. And don’t worry. You are all being roped into help decorate. At the moment I don’t trust anyone else to do it.”  
Laughter announced Jace’s arrival at the table. “That, and all your staff are now too terrified to work for you.” Jace smirked down at his brother. “Here you go Magnus.” The blonde boy deposited Magnus’ order in front of him.  
Magnus smiled his thanks as Alec exclaimed, “My staff is not terrified of me! They just have a healthy… respect for my decorating talent.”  
“If that’s what you want to call it.” Jace snickered again and sauntered off to actually do his own job.  
Alec pouted after his brother and glowered at the girls and then at Magnus, who at least had the grace to hide his giggle behind his mug. “Although I’m not sure trusting you lot, bar Magnus maybe, is a good idea either.” Alec smirked at the girls’ offended scoffs.

*~*

The first thing Magnus heard as he walked into the main area of the Institute was Alec’s aggrieved squawk. “Izzy! You’re doing it wrong! You ha-,”  
Isabelle cut her brother off; “Magnus! Rescue us please! Your boyfriend is a tyrant.” She was knelt in front of a chair, a bow half done in front of her where she’d thrown the ends down in disgust when Alec had started on her. Clary was at a table close by, laughing to herself as she arranged the centre pieces.  
Alec rounded on her. “What are you laughing at? You’re not any-,” Alec paused and took in the tables and Clary’s arched eyebrow. “Oh, actually they look awesome. Thanks Clary.” He grinned at her and turned to face Magnus properly. “Hi,” he leant in for a quick kiss. “Are you here to help?”  
Magnus laughed. “Yes, I am here to offer my services. Although I’m slightly scared.”  
“You should be.” Isabelle muttered, returning to tying her bows, glad Alec’s attention was diverted.  
Alec glowered at his sister, but let a laughing Magnus pull him further into the room. “I guess the right colour ties arrived then?”  
Alec nodded. “And the caterers have promised the cake will be here, with cake topper, at the arranged time this evening. So, we’re getting there.”  
“The room looks amazing, Alec.” Magnus looked around, taking in the red, green and gold tinsel and balloons that adorned the ceiling and the walls.  
Out of earshot of his sister, Alec admitted, “Yeah, Isabelle and Clary have done a great job. Winding Izzy up is too easy though.” Alec grinned. “But I should definitely take advantage of Clary’s artistic abilities more often.”  
“High praise.” Magnus laughed. “So what’s left to do?”

Before Alec could answer Isabelle called out, “Alec. You’ve got three tables left to do the chairs for, but I have to go. You know, unfortunately, I have that little thing called a real job that I have to get back to.”  
“And I have an art thing to get to. But all the centre pieces are done,” added Clary, handing Isabelle her coat.  
Alec wove his way through the tables to give them both a hug. “Thank you both. Everything looks amazing. I’ll see you both back here tonight though right?”  
“Of course! After all this effort, we wouldn’t miss it.” Clary ginned up at him, with Isabelle nodding her agreement. “But don’t fiddle with my centre pieces!” Clary warned sternly, as Isabelle dragged her to the door.  
“So I’m guessing chair ties would be a good place to start?” Magnus laughed holding up a red tie.

“Why is this party so important to you?” Magnus asked as he completed the last table of chair ties manually. He’d been surreptitiously doing bows with magic when Alec’s back was turned  
“Hmm?” Alec looked up from where he was adjusting the bows nearby. “You’re quick at them. I might have to get you to help out more often.”  
“Thanks. And of course, I will but don’t change the subject. Alec, I’ve seen you organise events three times bigger or more important to the Institute than this with half as much stress. What’s different about this one? It can’t be just because it’s Christmas.”  
“It’s just.” Alec destroyed a bow without noticing. “This is the first time my parents have been back at the Institute since Morgenstern hired me as the events coordinator. They aren’t the most…understanding of people.” Alec startled when Magnus gently removed the chair tie from his hands. He smiled wanly. “Don’t get me wrong. They have accepted that they can’t change the fact I’m gay and have got behind me wholeheartedly. But… And it’s the first time they’re meeting you. I just don’t want to give them any chance to be disappointed in me. They won’t be able to find anything wrong with you.” Alec squeezed Magnus’s hands in reassurance, “so they’ll try and find fault with the party.” Alec smiled properly this time, shaking off his melancholy. “Plus, it’s a Christmas party and I want this to be the one no one forgets in a hurry. Everyone deserves an amazing night.”  
“That they do, my love, and you are most certainly going to give them one. It is going to be amazing, Alexander. So, after I recuse this bow, what’s next?”

 

“Magnus? Why is there now a dove where the mistletoe was?”  
Magnus looked up and cursed under his breath. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I said above not a dove.” He smiled winningly at Alec. “There was mistletoe? Are you sure it wasn’t always a dove?”  
Alec laughed and wove around the catering table to the doorway Magnus was standing in. “I’m pretty sure I would have noticed ordering doves for the party.”  
“Are you sure? I hear there’s a new tradition: kissing under doves. If your party does it, I’m sure it’ll be all the rage by New Year.”  
“Uh huh.” Alec’s smile was gently amused as he reached the other man and pulled him in for just that, a kiss under a dove.

“You are magical,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips and felt him jolt at the wording. “I like it.” He pressed back into him, kissing him firmly and feeling the tension that had built at his words melt away again. They both swayed into each other slightly as the kiss finished. “Magnus?” Alec murmured, not pulling away.  
Magnus was still chasing the kiss. “Hmm.”  
“Please try not to replace all the mistletoe with doves.”  
It took a moment for Magnus to catch up and Alec danced away laughing as he swatted at him. 

*~*

“Wow! This place looks amazing Alec! The cake, the colours! It’s so… Christmassy without being overly in your face.” Simon babbled as he reached Alec at the entrance to the room.  
“Classy yet indulgent.” Isabelle clutched her boyfriend’s arm to stop his expansive gesturing from taking out a nearby waiter and their tray. “You did good, hermano.”  
Alec smiled more sincerely than he had since the guests had started arriving. “Thank you. You and Clary were a great help and so was Magnus. He is quite magical.”  
Isabelle raised an eyebrow at his phrasing and laughed delightedly. “You are so smitten. It’s lovely.”  
Alec ducked his head in a rare show of bashfulness, but smiled, his eyes glowing.  
“Speak of the devil.” Simon high-fived Magnus as he appeared at Alec’s side.  
“Simon. Isabelle, you look stunning.”  
Isabelle twirled, her crimson dress complimenting the red of the decorations. “Thank you. Clary helped pick it out. Is she here yet?”  
“With Jace, talking to her parents.” Alec indicated to the far side of the room where the drinks table was set up.  
“Good positioning.” Simon approved, waving as Isabelle led him away.

Magnus laughed softly as he leant into Alec in the brief lull that followed the couple’s departure. “See, my love, no doves.” He tilted his head upwards, pointing out the mistletoe now conveniently above their heads.  
Alec grinned and leant in for a brief kiss. “No, you really are quite magical.”  
Magnus laughed again, a nervous tinge to it. “I try my best.” Alec smothered his nerves with another kiss, but he was starting to wonder if Alec knew that he had real magic with all the references he’s made recently. It certainly felt like Alec had been hinting at it, without asking outright. He should tell him before he did.

A sharp cough made them jerk apart. “Really Alec, I would expect a more appropriate greeting of your guests than that.”  
Alec rolled his eyes, which luckily only Magnus saw before turning. “Hello Mother, Father. I’m so glad you could make it.” He shook his father’s hand and pressed a perfunctory kiss to his mother’s cheek when she presented it. “Maryse, Robert, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Magnus.”  
“How do you do?” Magnus asked politely, offering his hand to Alec’s parents. They shook it briefly and assessed him thoroughly. Magnus pulled back imperceptibly and Alec pressed a comforting hand to the small of his back. Before anyone could say anything a smallish boy barrelled into Alec’s legs.

“Max!” Maryse barked. “What have I told you about running in public places?”  
“That I shouldn’t.” Max repeated dutifully, peering round Alec’s legs to stare up at Magnus. “Who are you?”  
Alec crouched down and Magnus joined him. “This is Magnus. Magnus, this is Max, my littlest sibling.”  
Max stuck his tongue out at that description and eyed Magnus suspiciously when he laughed quietly. “So you’re the one Izzy and Jace have been gossiping about.”  
At Alec’s quiet squawk Magnus laughed again. “I hope so.” He offered his hand to the younger boy as he had Alec’s parents and got a bright smile from him, delighted at being treated like an adult.  
Max shook it. “I like you.” He declared, looking up at his parents when Robert put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Alec and Magnus have more guests to greet.” Robert said. “I’m sure Alec will come and find us later?”  
Alec and Magnus both stood, noticing the queue that had formed. “Of course, Isabelle and Jace are already here and we’ll join you for dinner.” Alec smiled tightly at his parents and ruffled Max’s hair as they moved off. He released a whoosh of a breath once they were out of earshot. Magnus squeezed his arm in support but didn't have a chance for anything more as they were greeting the next arrivals within seconds.

*~*

Alec flopped faced down in the bed with a groan. “That’s it. I’m never moving again.”  
Magnus chuckled and nudged him over to slide under the covers. “Maybe getting under the covers would be a good idea.”  
“Ngghh.” Alec shook his head into a pillow but shuffled sideways allowing Magnus to pull the covers free. He snuggled underneath, rolling onto his side so they were nose to nose.  
“Hi.” Magnus smiled, tenderly pushing Alec’s hair back from his forehead.  
Alec butted up into his palm much like Chairman Meow did and smiled back. “Hi yourself.” He leant in for a long lazy kiss, which Magnus reciprocated eagerly. 

They pulled apart with a sigh and then burst into laughter when the aforementioned cat shoved his way in between them demanding attention. They both scratched the little cat behind the ears, and Alec glanced around for the other grumpy cat. Church was curled up on the chair where they’d dumped their dress trousers. As though he felt Alec watching him he opened one eye, blinked and then curled his tail over his face. Alec laughed softly and settled back down with his boyfriend and other, more loving cat. 

“Tonight went well didn’t it?”  
“It was _spectacular_.” Magnus agreed, echoing Alec’s word from earlier in the week, with the same inflection.  
Alec laughed and swatted at him gently. “It really was.” He grinned smugly. “My mother even complimented me when they left.”  
Magnus grinned back at him. “I’m so glad for you Alexander. You deserve all the praise after all the work you put into it.”  
“I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Alec yawned, his eyes slipping closed. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake.  
Magnus yawned too. “I did. And you’re welcome, I love spending time with you, even if it is decorating for one of your events.”  
Alec chuckled sleepily and gave him another lazy kiss.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked after a couple of moments silence.  
Alec hummed sleepily at him, blinking slowly.  
“You know how you keep calling me magical? Is it because you know?” Magnus avoided eye contact, staring intently down at where he was stroking a purring Chairman Meow.  
A light snore was his only answer.  
Magnus chuckled to himself. “Well, even if you’re not listening. I am. Magical that is. Or rather magic. I have real magic. That’s how I was so quick at your bows, how I turned the mistletoe into doves, which was an accident I swear. And how my potions are so potent. Your Mad Hatter’s party had something to do with. I’ll tell you more about it sometime.” He trailed off, his own voice slurring slightly as sleep caught up. Closing his eyes, he missed the secret smile that curved Alec’s lips.


End file.
